


The Demon and the Hound

by PharaohZeth



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, at first i was just going to post this on wattpad but then i said why not, doing this ecause i felt like it, have fun cuz i am, i work on this when i find myself unable to work on my other wips, is this bad? probably, nor is their appearance described, reader has no specific gender imagine them as u please, reader's gender will never be specified adressed or hinted, should u read it? i say yes give a go, this is kinda a stress reliever, when is the next chap gonna come? who knows, who knows when most of the mentioned characters will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: You are no longer human; not in their eyes and not in yours.A metal collar seats heavily around your neck, keeping you chained to stop you from attacking anyone else.You are furious.You have been protecting this house hold and what do you get in return? Exhile?You have already sent at least 2 of those jerks to the hospital, and your sure that they've called for help to get rid of you.Let them is not like you'll go down without a fight.And you're ready. Your claws are ready, your fangs itching do dig into some tender skin, your nose and earsare hyperfocused on absolutely everything.The cavalry is here soon enough.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Who you are

You were born into a family of priests and exorcists. Although you never felt as part of it, hell, you barely felt human most of the time.

Your mother had been disowned because she had had an affair with the house's inugami and had died long ago of an illnes.

Your early childhood had been relatively normal. Even with you and your mother disowned, you both had been taken care of. You had basic education and mother had loved you dearly, spending most if not all of her time by your side.

Then your mother died, and you were basically trusted into the position your father had had before being exorcised due to the affair.

You are no longer human; not in their eyes and not in yours.

A metal collar seats heavily around your neck, keeping you chained to stop you from attacking anyone else.

You are furious.

You have been protecting this house hold and what do you get in return? Exhile?

You have already sent at least 2 of those jerks to the hospital, and your sure that they've called for help to get rid of you.

_Let_ _them_ is not like you'll go down without a fight.

And you're ready. Your claws are ready, your fangs itching do dig into some tender skin, your nose and earsare hyperfocused on absolutely everything.

The cavalry is here soon enough.

Around four more exorcists are here, they're talking to your family. They're asking about you and about what's happened.

You do not care about them.

Your senses scan each of them. You pause on the last.

He's different, you can smell it.

He's different in the same way that you are, and that makes you feel something, you're not sure what.

He notices you, and you're almost sure he's noticed something because he starts talking to the others.

You can't hear what, or maybe you don't want to hear.

You're suddenly nervous. And it's irritating because you're not even sure what.

This guy is like you, but isn't at the same time.

He's walking to you now and you want to recoil, but your pride won't let you. He stops infront of you and, if you wanted, you could reach out and tear his throat with your claws.

"Hi, my name is Okumura Rin, yours is?" he greets friendly enough.

You don't respond, you can do little more than stared at him dumbfounded. He continues anyway.

"Why did you attack those people?" he asks a little more serious and the question brings you back to your senses.

You growl "I've protected this house for years, and this is what I get in return? A _please_ _get_ _out_ _?_ I won't be treated this way!" you direct your last phrase to your 'family' some of them recoil, you hope in shame "If anyone of them comes close to me I'll kill them" 

"What about me?" he asks.

The words are stuck in your mouth for a brief moment. "You're like me" his eyes widen "Aren't you?"

His hand goes to the back of his head and scratches, somewhat nervous. "Well, yeah" you nod "How did you know?"

"Your smell"

"Oh"

"Rin!" Someone calls fron afar "Pheles wants to talk to you!"

"Coming!" He says and turns back to you "Ummm, could you wait a minite?"

"I'm not moving from here" you reply dryly.

He goes back to talk to this Pheles on the phone, the others just stare at you, you glare back at then.

Rin doesn't take much time. He talks on the phone and then to the others, you don't pay attention.

He sprints back and goes straight for your collar. You growl at him.

He places left hand on it and tears the chain with his right effortlessly.

You can only stare.

"You're coming with us" he grins. You growl again which seems to alert him "I mean, your moving I'm with me, is... I should've asked you first... Well, you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"I see no problem" you interrupt.

You're not sure why but this guy, Rin, seems to calm you. In a way.

"Really?" he beams. You nod.

"But the whole if-they-get close-they-die still stands"

You start walking.


	2. Your new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woo! You have a very cute tail!" Squeals Rin "Like an Akita dog" you can't not blush.
> 
> He checks it for a moment, you suddenly feel like hiding it. It twitches, Rin seems delighted.
> 
> "Could... Could you not?"

True Cross was big. As in, insanely big.

You had been introduced to Yukio, Rin's apparently twin brother and the principal of the school, Mephisto Pheles.

Apparently Mister Pheles had gotten an interest on you when he heard the whole ordeal in your home and had suggested they bring you to him.

He was a demon, that much was obvious by his smell alone.

He complimented your kimono and hakama before goofing for a bit.

"You see, I have a favor to ask of you" he said "You're part inugami, right?"

You nodded "You want me to do what I did back home?" It wasn't really a question. After all, why would they want an inugami if not to protect a household?

"Yes, but not exactly" you frowned, not exactly? What the hell did that mean? "Yes, you'll protect a building, but it's not that what I want you to concentrate on. You see, there's a certain student that seems to be a problem magnet" he almost glared at Rin.

"You want me to be his guard dog" you finished.

"Exactly~. Although I would rather use the term bodyguard"

"What?" Screeched Rin. He seemed more surprised, and in a way outraged, than you.

Pheles ignored him "So what do you say?"

"I don't see a problem" you reply as dryly as all your past responses.

And it's not like you can refuse, they could and probably would kill you for that, that much you're sure about. Nor does it seem like a bad deal, this Rin guy seems nice enough.

"Fantastic~! Now Okumura will show you to your new home" you turn around ready to leave, Rin seems flabbergasted "Your stuff is already in your room, right next to Okumura's"

"My stuff? I don't -"

"You have now" he cuts you off "See ya"

Rin mussed over something all the way to the dorm. In front of where you stand now.

Is not that big, your family house is over the double of it, but it is taller (the family house only has one storey while the dorm has around six).

Both of you walk in.

"You don't want me here" you say matter of factly.

"WHAT? No! That's not right" he excuses.

"Then why do you seem so unhappy that I'm here?"

"I'm not unhappy I just didn't expect Mephisto to force you into being my bodyguard. Doesn't it bother you?"

You shake your head "I'm an Inugami, my purpose is to protect my family, but since they treated me ungratefully I could only turn into a evil spirit and kill them all. Then bring misfortune to others" you explain.

"But you're part human, you don't have to follow those rules, do you?"

"Perhaps" there's a small smile on your face "I've never cared much for my human side" you lie. Rin hums "I don't care about this arrangement, but do you?"

He pouts as he thinks. And he seems to be thinking so hard it hurts.

"I don't know, it's weird but I don't think it's bad" he finally says. You nod.

You finally arrive to your room.

It's quite big, you're in awe. The bed on the left is full of stuff (you assume yours) and so are the desks.

Rin is rummaging through them before you, a dumb smile on his face.

"Woo, who would think that Scrooge could spend all this money on someone who wasn't him?" He chuckles.

You pick up a shirt. It's white and with short sleeves. You undress your torso and put it on while Rin is distracted.

You then look for the bottoms, which are where the shirt was. You change into them and look at yourself in the mirror by the door.

It's not what you're used to, but it's not bad either. The major problem you have with it is that it doesn't have much -if at all- space for your tail. You pout.

"Woo! You have a very cute tail!" Squeals Rin "Like an Akita dog" you can't not blush.

He checks it for a moment, you suddenly feel like hiding it. It twitches, Rin seems delighted.

"Could... Could you not?"

"Uhm?"

"My tail" he seems confused, you want to glare "Leave it alone"

"Oh sorry!" He takes a step back with his hands up in surrender "Didn't want to make you uncomfortable." There's a faint blush on his face.

"I know."

Your tail twitches again, you feel uncomfortable with your tail exposed, but you don't want to put it inside your uniform.

Rin goes back to the piles of clothes on the bed yet you can see Rin's eyes flicking back to your tail every couple seconds through the mirror.

"Please stop looking at it" your voice comes out small.

Rin's face turn another shade of red and he nods.

He keeps rummaging through your clothes.

You return to yourself. The uniform isn't ugly but you don't like it that much either, maybe you're just used to oversized clothing.

Rin is next to you, offering a sweater. You must have shown confusion on your face, because he says:

"You can cover your tail with it." Maybe you pout or maybe you seem more confused. Rin ties the sweater on your hips "You're shy about your tail, right?"

Your chest feels warm.

"I'm not, it's just… personal… Private." The warmth expands to your face.

"Oh…" Rin blushes.

"Thanks"

"You're… You're welcome."

You change again, to a more casual outfit. It's closer to what you prefer, it's oversized, with long sleeves and turtleneck, it covers down to the middle of your tights and the pants are nice and loose.

Rin takes you back to the dining room, where dinner has already been served.

You hear the door open and a loud 'RIN'. You stand up immediately, fangs and claws out. You hear the girl coming closer, you stand beside Rin, body tense. Your growl stops the girl dead in her tracks. You get a good look at her.

She had short, straight, blonde hair; her big green eyes shine with innocence and surprise.

You relax a bit, but your claws are still out and you keep your eyes on the green thingy on her shoulder. It smells like demon.

You growl again. That seems to snap Rin and the girl out of whatever trance they were in.

Rin hurries to speak but the girl does first, her eyes shine.

"Hi my name is Shiemi and this is Ni, nice to meet you!" She's smiling, blushing. Her hand outstretched to you.

You draw back your claws, a bit confused, your eyes flicker between her eyes and her hand. You say your name and take her hand.

"I'm here as Rin's guard dog."

"Wha-?"

"I can explain!" Says Rin embarrassed.

Both of you turn to Rin, who's blushing.

"Explain what?" You inquire "I've already explained the situation."

Rin blush turns a couple darker shades of red "You're not my-my guard dog."

"Mister Mephisto may have preferred the word bodyguard, but it's the same."

Rin pouts and murmurs "But you aren't…" 

"My job is to ensure your safety." 

There's a sparkle of something in Shiemi's eyes, you can't recognize it but it doesn't seem bad, so you ignore it. 

"We-well then! Nice to meet you!" Shiemi took your hand and shook it with way more energy than before. 

Shiemi sits next to where you were, you return to your sit and continue eating. Rin and Shiemi engage in chit chat and you ignore them, you don't care about that, you have been given a mission and that's all you care about. 


	3. Your class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking I should place this thing in a timeline 

You wake up before the sun rises. You change your pyjamas for another pyjama worthy outfit. You walk out of your room and find Yukio. He greets you, you nod in greeting. He frowns at your outfit. 

"Is there a problem?" You ask. 

"Are you not going to class with Rin?"

"If he goes yes, I go where he goes."

Yukio let's out a little, tired, sigh. "You can't go to class dressed like that."

"Why not?"

"You have a uniform, do you not?"

"I might." You're not actually sure. You know what a uniform is, but you don't know if any of the clothes that Mephisto got you is one. 

"Can I?" Yukio asks, you nod and make way for him to enter your room. 

He walks straight to one of your wardrobes and gapes once he opens it, Mephisto gave you enough clothes, shoes and accessories to fill both of those things. 

Yukio checks hurriedly each piece until he takes out the shirt and bottom you tried on the night before. You change and get ready to go out again. 

"Wait!" He calls, you turn to him, a bit exasperated  _ what now?  _ "You can't go out barefoot." You snort and return again, he hands you a pair of socks and shoes that fit your outfit. "Just… wear them please." He says before leaving. 

Putting on the socks is easy enough, as are the shoes, but you can only stare at the laces disoriented. 

That's how Rin finds you, sitting on the floor and glaring at your shoelaces. 

He's half-dressed or dressing, and in an obvious hurry. He stops on his tracks and stares baffled at you. 

"Do… Do you need help?" You nod "Don't you… You don't know how to tie shoelaces?"

"On the rare occasions that I wore shoes they never had these  _ things. _ "

Now somehow distracted, Rin calmly finishes buttoning up his shirt as he kneels before you. 

"I'll show you then." He snorts with a smile, finding it funny. 

He explains slowly and childishly as he shows you, but it's not irritating. You find it rather… Heartwarming, maybe. 

After that, he helps you up and blushes when he sees your exposed tail. He takes out a sweater from your wardrobe and hands it to you. You tie it around your waist like he did the night before. Then he seems to remember the time and with a screech, he drags you along for breakfast. Rin Downs the food as if it was the end of the world, you eat calmly and take your bowl with you when then Rin drags you to his classroom. 

You can't not be amazed at the magic of the keys. 

There are few people in the classroom. You recognize Shiemi, she greets you energetically and makes you sit beside her, Rin at her other side. 

A little back in the room is a trio of guys, a baldie with glasses, a pink-haired one who keeps smiling weirdly at you and a guy with a yellow mohawk and a rather unfriendly, but really threateningly, face. 

At the other side, there's a pair of girls, one seems friendly enough, the other, a half-breed like you, seems uninterested and aloof. 

Behind you, there's a blonde boy with a puppet and someone who has their face hidden by the hood of their sweater. 

"Hey, Okumura!" Calls the pink-haired guy "Who's your friend?"

Rin presents you excitedly, and he presents the others to you, you just nod to them in acknowledgement. 

“You didn’t correct them,” you say in a low voice. Both Shiemi and Rin seem confused “They called me your friend but I’m not, I’m your guard dog. You didn’t correct them.” Rin makes a face of discomfort and Shiemi one of sadness. She takes your hands in hers.

“That can’t be,” the little Greenman Ni makes a noise of agreement “To not have friends it’s too sad.” You feel a little confused, you don’t find that sad. “We’ll be your friends, right Rin?” Rin nods energetically. 

You don’t quite understand, but it makes you feel a little warm.

A man, a teacher, enters the room before the conversation can continue. The class begins, everyone gets their stuff out to work, you don’t, you don’t have those things, after all, you’re just there as Rin’s bodyguard. You don’t plan to pay attention or participate, you’re indifferent to all of this and yet, the warm feeling of your heart grows as Shiemi and Rin keep including you, explaining in hushed voices and sharing the material with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to write for so long, and I don't even know why it's not like I don't have ideas or time 


	4. A spoonful of friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into canon now. 
> 
> Also, Rin doesn't seem to want to make your job easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I follow canon now? Yes
> 
> Will I also ignore canon for the sake of self-indulgence? Absolutely, this is nothing if not self-indulgent

It's been sometime now since the routine has been settled. 

In the morning, Yukio will check on you before leaving, then, Rin will rush for breakfast and drag you to the classroom, where you'll sit with him and Shiemi, sometimes Rin will chat with the other boys or the pink guy will tell you weird things that you don't quite get, once or twice, the other girls will be included in the conversation. 

A lot happens all the time, yet it feels more peaceful than your time at your old home, where nothing happened but you were always tense.

It's nice 

More than once you've found yourself doing an odd expression that has others blushing, Rin and Shiemi insist that you do it more, but it's not as if you can control it.

Lately, Yukio has had you studying extra hours along with Rin, you don't understand why, but you're not complaining. Maybe it's because of your 'friends' that even the teachers have started including you in class, to the point that one gave you the same paper he gave the others, the one that asks what you want to be.

You stare blankly at it.

How are you supposed to answer that? You've never dared wonder such a thing before. Should you even? You're just there for Rin, to protect him, nothing else, not study or make friends, you have only one purpose.

Shiemi's sudden hug brings you back to the present. 

You don't notice your hands trembling, your fists almost tearing the paper apart with how tight you're grabbing it.

"It's alright," Shiemi says, with that over-enthusiastic tone of hers.

You can't help but get flustered, only your mother has ever held you in such a way.

You don't notice the way Rin is staring at you.

It isn't until later when you're waiting with the twins in front of your new home for the others to arrive, that Rin asks you about it.

You don't have time to answer.

"Uf! What's this?! Looks like a haunted hotel!"

It's that other half breed, the one with the thick eyebrows. She, Shiemi, and the other girl have arrived.

"I don't want to stay here, it's disgusting! Isn't there somewhere better?"

You growl a warning, Yukio puts a hand on your shoulder to try and calm you. You don't understand how he can smile like that when someone has just insulted his home.

The others arrive soon after that.

* * *

You've never felt exhaustion like this before, but you try to hide it, how can Rin trust you to protect him when a single test has depleted you?

Jokes on you because everyone is tired, Rin especially looks like he's about to drop dead any minute now.

Thick eyebrows says something about taking a shower.

You look at Shiemi "You should go too. It'll be faster if we shower in groups. The boys can go after you."

Thick eyebrows doesn't look happy with that, you don't care so doesn't matter.

Shiemi is blushing, she does that a lot "What about you?"

"Me?" You look up, thinking "I guess, I could shower with Rin, we can go together after the boys."

There's something about the idea of you two alone together, taking a shower, that makes your heart act weird. It's a type of intimacy you've never experienced, it scares you a little, but, it's alright if it's Rin.

Something about your face leaves the other blushing, their mouths open, but they make no comment.

The girls hurry to leave, the boys follow with the excuse of going for their clothes change. 

You're left alone with Rin.

He looks feverish.

"Are you unwell?" You ask.

"Wha-I-No-Why?"

"You look feverish."

If possible, Rin turns redder. " It's no-"

You go to him and grab his face in your hands, placing your forehead against his, you remember your mother doing this with you.

It's alright if it's Rin, your heart repeats.

"You're not that hot so it's alright, still, we should look for some refreshments."

You let go, Rin nods energetically.

After getting what you wanted, and after Rin has returned to normal, both of you walk down the hallway.

Shiemi stands by the entrance of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Asks Rin.

"Kamiki-san said she doesn't want me to see her naked."

That's reasonable, but it's thick eyebrows so you ignore it.

"Doesn't matter, this is for speed's sake. And you're all girls, unless she has some deformity or whatever, she doesn't have anything that you haven't seen already."

Shimei's cheeks turn pink. She's still hesitant so you push her in.

"Hurry, so Rin and I can go next, he's starting to get a fever and needs a cold wash."

Run sputters "I'm no-"

He's interrupted by the shrill shriek of the girls inside.

Rin immediately runs inside, he turns to you and Shiemi.

"Go for Yukio!"

Running to danger, is he stupid?

You ignore his order and follow him, Shiemi is right behind you.

A lot happens in little to no time. You're assessing the situation when Shiemi and Rin hurry to the demon. Shiemi kneels to treat the other girl and Rin hits the monster with his sheathed sword. The demon grabs him by the head and throws him through a glass door.

You act.

You did your claws on the monster and you roar as you pick it up, throwing it to the other side, away from Rin and the girls. But not away enough.

It rushes back, you run and punch it on one of its ugly heads. On hand leaves scratch marks on your face, close to your eye. The other head spits something onto you, it falls on your shoulder and forearm, some reaches your chest.

Run jumps in to help you, you grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him away.

You grab the demon and bite it, that same acidic liquid goes into your mouth.

You retreat a couple steps, coughing and spitting it out. It burns the inside and outside of your mouth. You hear Rin's "are you alright?" You nod and charge against the demon again.

You stop right on time to avoid being shot by Yukio.

The demon scapes and everything calms down.

Except Rin and Shiemi who are suddenly by your side, worried and angry.

"Are you crazy?" Scolds Rin.

Shiemi kneels down on the floor.

"Come here! I have to treat those wounds!" She orders.

You want to as that it's alright, that you're fine, but your mouth hurts and before you can do anything, both Shiemi and Rin are dragging you down to get you treated. 

Your heart feels warm and at peace, you can't help but smile, you want to laugh with how happy you suddenly are, all because these 2 people are worrying over you.

It's nice.

Next thing you know Rin has stripped of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought while writing this part: what if, since we already have Rin x Reader, we add Shiemi to the mix? 
> 
> Rin x Reader x Shiemi, that could be a thing, not necessarily but it would be possible and easy, what do you think about that? 
> 
> I mean, Shiemi is a sweetheart, what is not to love about her?
> 
> Or maybe better keep this like is? ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Did you find this interesting? Fun? I should hope so!
> 
> I'm literally doing this for the hell of it! So if any of you want something to happen you can let me know in the comments and I'll think about it (can't promise to do it tho).


End file.
